


Detention

by PetiteAmante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consent, Detention, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Fantasy Fulfillment, Ginny's 7th year, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, My First Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, i think, tonks who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteAmante/pseuds/PetiteAmante
Summary: Ginny has been fantasizing about Sirius and Remus. Hope against hope, she finally gets what she craves. Written for the "Farewell to Summer; 31 Flavors of Smut" Fest! - Don't like it, don't read it!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon. Sirius and Remus both lived. This is Post-War. Ginny is a consenting adult. Tonks who? Shush, just let me enjoy my own fantasy, okay?
> 
> I own a lot of coffee mugs but I don't own HP. Don't sue.

-.-.-

Ginny gave a mischievous grin to the two men that would become her professors in a month before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles. The small crowd erupted in applause and shouts of “Happy birthday!”

She didn’t even try to keep her eyes off of them all night.

After the party died down and Ginny climbed into bed, Hermione turned down the remaining candles and got comfortable as well.

“Do you want to know what I wished for?” the birthday girl whispered.

“Gin!” Hermione chastised in a harsh whisper, “If you tell me, it won’t come true.”

The redhead laughed, “If I don’t tell anyone, how will they make sure it _does_ come true?”

Hermione wiggled further under her blanket, filling the silence after her logic had been punctured. 

“If they don’t know what I want, how will they ever give it to me?” Ginny repeated to the dark room. “It’s just a little fantasy I have. Maybe a late night stroll… Caught after curfew… Or, no! Caught out of uniform... Just a little punishment in detention, you know?” she sighed dreamily. “It would be perfect…”

The bushy-haired girl covered her ears with the pillow. “Good night, Ginny.”

With a final giggle, Ginny pulled the covers up to her chin. “Good night, Hermione.”

-.-.-

The school year seemed to fly by. With every escape from the Common Room, she hoped Professor Lupin or Professor Black would catch her out after curfew or find any other reason to give her a detention. Of course, she wasn’t willing to do anything _too_ dangerous - she wasn’t willing to be caught by Filch or McGonagall rather than one of the delicious men she’d had her eyes on.

Finally, on a Hogsmeade weekend before the turmoil of NEWTs studying took hold of her, Ginny enjoyed the warm spring with a long walk. Having done a bit of shopping, she treated herself to a cup of raspberry sorbert on her way back towards the castle. Rather than stay on the path, she wandered between the Shrieking Shack and a cluster of trees, keeping her hidden from the rest of the students.

Ten paces ahead of her stood the duo she’d been fantasizing about for months. The spoon still in her mouth, Ginny froze, but the sorbert continued to melt. “Miss Weasley,” Sirius drawled, a glint in his grey eyes.

“Siri- _Professor_ ,” she caught. Just saying it made her blood warmer. Her brown eyes fell on the sandy-haired man to his left. “Professor Lupin.”

He gave a professional nod, “Miss Weasley.”

Sirius nudged his companion, “Lupin, do you see what I’m seeing?”

“Mm, I believe I do, Professor Black.”

Ginny glanced to her left and right, “What-”

The men closed in on her, faux concern frowning their eyebrows. Sirius shook his head, “Miss Weasley, I must say I am quite disappointed in you.”

“Disa- What? Why?”

Lupin nodded, “Yes, quite disappointing indeed, Professor Black.”

“Miss Weasley,” Sirius started again, “Do you recall the school uniform?”

Her copper eyebrows furrowed, and she drawled her response, “Ye-es.”

It was Lupin’s turn to _tsk_ , “Do you recall the length of the skirts, as well as the mandated blouses?”

His long, scarred finger traced the cleavage along her lower-than-regulation button-up. Ginny swallowed thickly, her heart pounding in her ears with fresh want, “Y-yes.”

“Yes _what_?” Sirius purred, his finger dancing along her exposed thigh.

“Yes _sir,_ ” she whispered, struggling to speak over each wave of desire.

Like a synchronized dance, the men took a step back. “Well then,” Lupin started, “See that it doesn’t happen again.”

Ginny dropped her spoon. _What? That’s it?_ “I beg- beg your pardon?”

Sirius nodded, “Mm hm. Spring doesn’t always stick up here in Scotland, Miss Weasley. You may find yourself needing more coverage again.”

They turned away and started for the castle again. Ginny felt her heart tumble down to her feet, “But… What if I refuse?” she called after them.

A smirk passed between the professors before they faced her again. “What was that?”

“What if,” Ginny repeated, summoning her courage to get what she wanted, “I refuse?” She’d swear she saw a flash of something in their eyes, but raised her chin in defiance. “I like my clothes. I like proving I’m a girl when everyone else just wants to dismiss me as another Weasley boy. So what?”

“Sounds like a detention, Padfoot, what do you think?”

“Oh yes, certainly a detention, Moony. Think she’ll be able to handle it?”

“Most definitely _not_ , I’m afraid. But she needs to learn her lesson.”

As the two continued to threaten her with a mischievous detention, Ginny kept her chin high. Eventually, she closed the gap between them once more and poked their chests for emphasis. “I’ll dress how I want, when I want, and any detention you dole out will be taken _in stride_.”

One last glance between the men settled it. “Alright Miss Weasley,” Remus began. “Perhaps an 8 o’clock detention with us will teach you how to dress properly.”

Sirius couldn’t help the chuckle, “ _Or improperly_.”

“Tonight then,” Ginny replied triumphantly, scooping the last raspberry sorbet into her mouth with as much sex appeal as she could muster.

-.-.-

Ginny reached the door to the Defense classroom and strode in, keeping her eyes level to prove her bravery against the best friends she’d been dreaming and daydreaming about. The professors opened a door off to the side and motioned her to join them. When she reached the threshold, Ginny unclasped the robe she wore over an even shorter skirt and lower blouse.

Sirius whistled, “Miss _Weasley,”_ he said appreciatively. Remus nudged him with a harsh elbow. “Er, I mean-”

Remus stepped closer, “We can obviously see that our earlier discussion has had no effect on you.”

“Oh? You can see that?” she replied with insolence. Remus’ eyes burned for a moment, a flash of amber before it flickered back. He guided her to a chair at what she assumed was a dinner table, which Sirius sat on. Remus closed in on her as well.

“Why don’t you share with us what you think is going to happen tonight?” Sirius said, biting the inside of his cheek. “A little birdie told us you had some ideas.”

Ginny smirked, her brown eyes dragging to Remus. “Can you do Legilimency?” He nodded. “Then why don’t you _look_?”

Sirius interrupted, “Well that’s not very fun for the rest of us.” He motioned himself and the empty room. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his lips grazing the soft lobe, “Why don’t you just decide on a safe word and we can take it from there?”

She bit her lip from the closeness and shook her head. Breathlessly, she whispered, “I don’t need one.”

“Ah ah ah,” Remus wagged his finger, “Everyone should have one. You don’t know what two Marauders can do, Miss Weasley.”

She gave a soft sigh, but considered it. “Mushroom.”

“What? _Mushroom_?” Sirius repeated, “Did she just say ‘mushroom’?”

Ginny nodded, “Yes, I hate mushrooms. They’re disgusting. Is it time for my detention now?”

Remus smirked, the stubble on his cheeks standing out more when he did, “Patience, my dear. We still need to discuss your insubordinate uniform choices.”

Ginny leaned forward conspiratorially and the men acquiesced. She gave an obvious look about the room before placing her hand along the side of her mouth, “I’m not wearing any knickers, either. Is that part of the dress code?”

Sirius gave a wolfish grin and Ginny thought she saw her birthday candles reflect in Remus’ eyes. “Oh she knows what she’s doing, Moony.”

“Bedroom,” Remus growled, and Sirius stood from the table. With a flick of his wand, Sirius opened a dark door to the left and guided Ginny inside. She chose the bottom edge where a foot board would normally be and lounged in what she hoped was a compelling position.

“There are two rules in detention, Miss Weasley,” Sirius said, nearly purring. “One, what happens in this room stays in this room.” When she nodded, he continued, “And two:” he grinned again, “ _Everybody_ cums.”

Her face grew warm, though it wasn’t as much of a blush as it was pure, warm desire. “I look forward to learning my lesson. _Professor._ ”

The men took seats on either side of her, a large hand inching up each soft leg. She felt herself stiffen at the contact and they both paused, waiting for her to change her mind. But Ginny had wanted this for too long, fantasized about it almost every night in her bed, even so far as pleasuring herself to the idea of it. She _needed_ this.

With her hands on top of theirs, she pulled them higher, closer to where she needed them. Just this simple touch was driving her mad. How had she waited this long? She was on fire.

Remus’ voice was gravelly in its whisper, “Tell us what you want.”

Her eyes tried to close, but she refused to let them. With his face so close to hers, she met his gaze. “I want… _you._ I want you _both_.”

“How?” Sirius growled.

Ginny looked at him now, brown eyes meeting grey once more. She wasn’t sure what that meant. Wasn’t it clear already? She released his hand and grasped his oxford instead, “Fuck me hard. _Professors_ ,” she added.

There was a simultaneous growl on either side of her and she nearly yelped at the swirl of motion. Remus flicked a wandless hand to undo her buttons, releasing her breasts from the white material and Banished it. Sirius’ wand lowered the candles before he cast a Contraceptive Charm and tossed the wand across the room. 

Remus reached her first, kissing her hard and passionately as he pulled her toward him. He laid on his back, her bare body against his clothed one. He explored her mouth, tasting every corner and biting her bottom lip with ferocity. She moaned into his mouth, beyond wishing, beyond fantasizing, she was _experiencing._ Remus’ hands grasped her face, moved down her neck and cupped her breasts before finding the hard peaks and giving a firm pinch. She arched into his hands, wanting to feel every last sensation he had to offer.

There was a warmth behind her - naked warmth. Sirius leaned over her, his tattooed chest against her back and a very hot cock between her legs. He peppered kisses up her spine and across her shoulder blades, lavishing each freckle with attention. Remus let go of one nipple and flicked his wrist, banishing his own clothes so fluidly she almost missed it.

“You’ve been very naughty,” Lupin said hungrily. “Such a travesty.”

Ginny moaned and gave a weak nod, “Yes. A terrible influence.”

Sirius’ lips reached the back of her neck, “We’ll have to teach you a lesson, Miss Weasley.” A finger delved between her legs and rubbed the nerves there, “We punish those who are naughty.”

She couldn’t think let alone speak, so she nodded. Sirius’ cock slid against her center, a ghost of what could be, just enough to make his position smoother for them both and she hissed with anticipation. In a blink, he repositioned himself against her arse and Remus took his place at her core.

“Are you ready for your detention?” Sirius asked, his hard cock caressing her from behind. The head of Remus’ slid a fraction inside of her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, “ _Please_.”

Lupin tweaked her nipples again, “Are you sure?” He inched further into her, eliciting a moan from the redhead.

“Professor...” she pleaded, and that was all they needed.

Remus bucked his hips and entered her smoothly, pulling her back down to ravish her mouth once more. With her back arched, Sirius entered her arse slowly, allowing her to grow accustomed to the intrusion. Her eyes clenched shut at the sensation but she leaned back a little, encouraging him.

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered with each inch her gained, “Fuck, Ginny.”

“Yes…. please,” she replied breathlessly.

Just as she asked, the professors fucked her hard. Gaining a rhythm, Ginny grasped the headboard and used it to brace against Sirius’ strokes as his motion perpetually guided her across Remus’ groin. The friction was absolutely heavenly, sparking a fire in every vein in her body until she heard Remus’ voice rumble beneath her.

“I don’t think you’re learning your lesson, Miss Weasley.”

“Yes… Yes,” she tried to fight him, to tell him she was learning very much, but her brain was no longer functioning. Every ounce of her blood was focused on the two cocks inside of her.

Fingers were on her hips but she didn’t know whose. She didn’t care. “Padfoot. I believe Miss Weasley needs further punishment.”

A non-committal grunt reverberated up her back and she tried to scoot her arse closer to him, gain the friction that she had been denied. Without another sound, her wrists were wrapped in a soft strip of fabric before the other ends knotted around the iron headboard.

Ginny looked at the addition with her mouth agape; this was new. This was unexpected. She hadn’t decided how she felt until Remus gripped her face again. 

“Are you ready to apologize for your behavior, Miss Weasley?”

She tried to give a retort but the men simultaneously retreated from her before thrusting into her again. A wordless moan escaped her instead.

Sirius bit her shoulder, “Anything to say for yourself?” He slid in and out of her arse so easily, she felt drunk.

“I….”

“Yes, Miss Weasley?”

“I…”

“Mm hm?”

Finally regaining her breath, Ginny turned her head to look at him. The slight sheen of sweat on his forehead made her muscles twitch. “Fuck me harder, _Professor_.”

Both men moaned so loud, it reverberated through her body. “Cheeky witch,” Remus said, pinching her nipples again. “I’ll punish that pussy of yours.”

Ginny tried to lean into it but was restricted by the binds, “Yes, Professor. Punish me.”

Sirius’ fingers were nearly bruising her hips, but combined with his strokes in her arse, Ginny felt properly full and matched his thrusts. “Yes. Fuck me. _Please_.”

The rhythm returned and Ginny felt that high returning. Her blood vibrated, the sounds of Remus’ moans and Sirius’ dirty whispers bringing her so close to the edge. Oh Merlin, she was so close. So close… Remus’ fingers returned to her nipples, soft pinches echoed beneath her skin and she cried out.

“Oh _gods, yes! Professors_!”

Remus groaned, “ _Fuck_ , Ginny... Yes.”

“ _Fuck me. Yess. Harder._ ”

There was a grunt from Sirius, “Y _es. Oh gods. I’m- I’m gonna-”_

Lights flickered behind her eyelids as Ginny’s body vibrated in ecstasy. Her muscles contracted and constricted as the orgasm rolled through her, carried out longer by the pleasured sounds of her professors below and behind her.

As soon as she tried to collapse on Remus’ chest, the binds disappeared and she panted against his sweat-slicked skin.

“Bloody hell,” she said between heavy breaths. “I need to get detention more often.”


End file.
